


i’d rather be a lover than a fighter

by MrJackson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJackson/pseuds/MrJackson
Summary: “You’re like a future me, right?”  The answer seemed quite obvious, but Catra fought to bite back a harsh retort.“I guess so.”  Much to her chagrin, the reply did little to ease the child’s interest.“Can you tell me about the future?”  She was sure by now her frustration had begun to show, but the girl nevertheless persisted.  “I have some questions.”  A dull silence followed.  When the bright eyes continued to beg, she sighed in defeat, making sure to give her counterpart a quick glare.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	i’d rather be a lover than a fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made. I’ve never actually watched the show. All my knowledge comes from hearing my friend talk about it (he is the one who asked me to write this for him).

When Catra opened her eyes, she couldn’t see a thing. It was dark—no, it was pitch black, and her shallow, wavering breaths remained the only proof she had of actuality. She closed her eyes, keeping them shut for nearly a minute before opening them again. Still nothing. And then, there it was.

A soft light flickered to life in the nearby distance. Slowly, it began to move, pulling Catra closer and closer until she stood not five feet away. By now, it had become clear that this was no flame, but the small form of a girl she knew all too well. A dulcet voice broke the silence.

“You’re me.”

For a brief moment, she was taken aback, but there was no denying it. She stared, and a pair of mismatched eyes met her gaze. It was her alright, but she couldn’t be more than ten years old. She looked away.

“And what about it?” The way the girl’s smile faltered gave her a split second of satisfaction, but confusion was soon replaced with curiosity.

“You’re like a future me, right?” The answer seemed quite obvious, but Catra fought to bite back a harsh retort.

“I guess so.” Much to her chagrin, the reply did little to ease the child’s interest.

“Can you tell me about the future?” She was sure by now her frustration had begun to show, but the girl nevertheless persisted. “I have some questions.” A dull silence followed. When the bright eyes continued to beg, she sighed in defeat, making sure to give her counterpart a quick glare.

“What do you want to know?”

“How’s Adora doing?”

The question struck Catra like a stray bullet. In an instant, she felt every ounce of bravado drain from her body. What was she supposed to say to those bright eyes? Was she supposed to be honest and tell her that Adora was doing great? Doing great saving the world and doing it with a group of flashy new friends and doing it without her? She snapped back to reality, and she remembered how to breathe. Taking a shaky breath, she collected her nerves and spoke in her typical cocky demeanor.

“Yeah, she’s doing alright.” The girl nodded, waiting for more. Catra paused for a moment before continuing. “We ran away together, actually. Took that dingy ship on a joyride and never came back.” She matched her smile. “God, I wish I could’ve seen the look on Shadow Weaver’s face when she found out. She must’ve been pissed. In fact, she must’ve been even more pissed when we met this dumb sparkly girl who was trying to lead a rebellion against the Horde.” Laughing, the girl opened her mouth again.

“Did you beat them up?” Catra pondered it for a moment and shook her head.

“Nah, we decided to stick around with them for a little bit. They’re actually pretty cool.” Once more, the girl interjected with another question.

“What about the other people back at the Horde?” Again, Catra stopped to think.

“Most of them are as crappy as always, but I met this one girl who wasn’t so bad. She gives way too many hugs, though. She actually ended up coming with us in the end.”

“Anything else happen?”

“Not much.” Both smiled. Then, the younger began to turn away. Catra faltered. “Where are you going? I’m not done yet.” Shrugging, the girl walked.

“I heard someone call me, so I think I have to go.” Catra’s heart sank, though she couldn’t understand why. Finally, she spoke again.

“Let me know next time you’re around. I can tell you a lot more, you little brat.” The girl nodded excitedly as she continued to walk. She turned around one last time. “Say hi to Adora for me, okay?” Grimacing and shifting her gaze, she took a deep breath before responding.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short work! I’ve actually ever written a fan fiction before and didn’t even intend to post this one. My younger sister has had an AO3 account since 2017, though, and she has given it to me so I can post this and practice writing more! I’d appreciate any feedback!


End file.
